


Worth the Wait

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been talking about taking their relationship to the next level. Their hearts were pounding as they knew tonight would be the perfect night to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be my SR debut fic before the Soupubes fic lol I kind of lost all focus with this one because it was sitting around half written for a while. I really just wanted to finish it so I'm not 100% proud of it, but it's good enough. I make the mistake of writing part of a fic, leaving it and then losing interest and passion for finishing it.
> 
> Hopefully you guys can enjoy, though :)

They have been dating for almost six months. Rin left for Australia to train on a team, hoping one day to participate in the Olympics. The two of them had to separate after only a few weeks of dating. It had been hard but the two managed to Skype each other almost every day and text non-stop. Sousuke managed to visit Australia a few times. The flights expensive and long but well worth it to see his beautiful lover. Rin had been so excited to introduce him to his Australian friends and show him around popular tourist sites.

After finding out about his shoulder and not being able to swim professionally again, Sousuke would admit he became slightly depressed and jealous of Rin for being able to chase his dreams, though he couldn’t hold it against him as the injury was his own fault. While in Japan, he found himself feeling extremely alone. It _did_ help that Rin’s friends barged into his life and helped in their own ways. Nagisa would always contact him and drag him out creating a strange yet amusing friendship between the two of them. He couldn’t seem to deny the blonde anything. Even Haru sent him messages now and then, maybe Makoto forced him but he would always deny that wasn’t true. Makoto was sweet and always asked how he was doing and even treated him to lunch now and then. Obviously him and Haru had come to a mutual respect for one another and even formed a small friendship.

He had been thinking about what his future would hold but he knew it had to involve his best friend. Sousuke thought about it seriously and decided he would eventually move to Australia and move in with Rin. Maybe he would go to school to study sports rehabilitation or maybe he would try to become a swim coach. It didn’t matter, as long as Rin was by his side he would be content. But finding his own future would be exciting and moving to Australia would be a new place to look for one. 

Throughout the time they were together while Sousuke had visited, they had shared many passionate kisses while curious hands explored the others clothed body. Neither of them have had any previous experience and both boys are virgins. The first time seeing each other completely naked while dating was too much and both were too nervous to do anything except stare at the other with embarrassed glances. It became easier with time and eventually they were able to touch the other and it lead them to dry humping and eventually hand jobs. Both became much more comfortable and hands don’t hesitate to touch bare skin anymore.

Rin didn’t complain when one day Sousuke’s curious fingers traveled down farther than normal to prod at his entrance. Sousuke knows Rin likes to be pampered and taken care of, even though he would deny it, and he wouldn’t complain because he enjoys making Rin happy and enjoys taking care of him. They didn’t even have to have a conversation to find out what their positions would be in the bedroom. Sousuke would be happy either way but he knows what Rin wants without him even having to say anything. 

The pair return home from a romantic dinner out at a Japanese restaurant. While they don’t openly show their affection in public, they both love spending their free time together. Although occasionally they do sneak in quick cheek kisses or let their hands brush now and then. They have been talking a lot lately about taking their relationship to the next level and both feel their hearts pounding in their chests as they know tonight is a perfect night to do just that. And even though it was cliche, they had butterflies in their stomachs, just like they had when they shared their first kiss.

Their lips connect as soon as they reach the redheads bedroom. Rin reaches up to wrap his arms around Sousuke’s neck to pull him even closer, enjoying the taste of cola on his boyfriend's lips. Sousuke closes the door behind him, even though he knows it’s not like anyone is going to walk in on them. One of Sousuke’s hands tangles in the soft, crimson red hair that he loves to play with while the other grabs him around the waist, bringing their lower halves together, both already half erect.

Mouths unhappily part for a few seconds to allow themselves to remove their shirts, panting and desperately wanting to join again. They both remove their shorts and leave themselves in only their boxers before sitting on the bed, arms wrapping tightly around each other. Hands roam, their lips find the others cheeks and noses before meeting again. Rin hums in contentment, running his eager hands over Sousuke’s chest, enjoying the muscle his lover still possesses. They flop down, Sousuke’s upper body on top of Rin’s, one hand settled on his waist while the other holds his body weight up so he doesn’t crush him. He winces during the kiss, his shoulder groaning in pain. He lets his lips fall away, letting out a grunt of discomfort. Rin pulls away quickly, sitting up with overly concerned eyes.

“Ah, your shoulder. Are you okay? Should we stop?” He wipes his lips, saliva lingering on the plump flesh.

“No, no…just give me a sec.” Sousuke strides over to his traveling bag, leaving Rin alone on the bed. The travel bag is a mess and he fumbles around trying to find his pain relief cream. He applies it gently, allowing himself to indulge in the relief for a moment. Rin watches him the whole time, eyes never leaving the angry, red looking shoulder. He knows Sousuke is going to rehab back in Japan but he knows it’s still painful and he knows his boyfriend bottles up his emotions and refuses to show his weakness. 

“You sure you’re alright?”

Before he knows it and without answering, Sousuke is back and leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. He wonders if they should stop and try again another time but Sousuke is smiling tenderly at him and he can’t help but smile shyly back. They lean in to start some innocent kissing again, hoping to rebuild their excitement. Rin’s fingers curl around his neck, pulling him down on top of him to regain their earlier position. They shift around a bit so that they are fully laying on the bed, their lips refusing to part. Sousuke has to break the kiss when he realizes his hands are shaking against Rin's waist. He curses himself for being so inexperienced, wanting to make this as enjoyable for Rin as possible. But then again, there’s no one in the world he would want to share this first time experience with. 

“Um…you know I’ve never done this before.”

“You know I haven’t either, idiot.” Rin playfully retorts. Grabbing Sousuke’s hands in his, he leaves kisses against his knuckles while looking his boyfriend in the eye.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Sousuke admits to doing a lot of research, but when it comes to doing it in real life, it’s a lot more nerve wracking. 

“We’ll learn together. Right?” 

“Yeah.” There is hesitation in his movements as he presses his mouth against Rin’s neck, sucking the flesh, biting it tamely. He knows he can't leave marks where it will be noticeable. That would only cause trouble for Rin. 

Sousuke kisses down Rin’s chest, enjoying the reaction he is provoking from the moaning mess beneath him. He takes a moment to kiss and nibble on one of his protruding nipples, causing it to become swollen before moving on to the other one. Lips trail down the muscular abdomen, admiring Rin’s toned body before reaching the skin just above his boxers, enjoying the obvious erection his boyfriend is sporting. The body below begins to shudder, almost desperate for more contact. Hands slide the maroon coloured boxers down his legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor knowing very well he’ll get in shit later on for making a "mess" in Rin’s room. He peels his own off, throwing the teal boxers on the floor alongside the matching maroon pair.

“Get on it with.” A heel in the back of his leg awakens him from his trance.

“Rin, are you sure you’re ready? I mean, we can wait…”

“Sou, I’m ready. I promise. We’ve been going out for a while, right?”

“We don’t need to rush.”

“We aren’t.” Rin reaches over to his desk, opening a drawer and clutching a small bottle with shaking hands. 

Sousuke seizes the bottle of lube from him, nervously opening it and smearing a generous amount of the fluid on his fingers. Rin watches him with impatient eyes, wanting his boyfriend to hurry up so he can feel those fingers inside him. Both of their hearts are racing in their chests, pounding roughly like drums.

One long finger traces along the puckered hole before slowly dipping inside, the tightness almost too much to handle. They have only done this a few times before so he knows he has to work him open a lot. Sousuke observes the reactions from Rin, waiting until he’s comfortable before adding another.

“More…” He takes the cue, a second finger joining the first. The heat around his fingers are a welcoming feeling. 

The long, thick fingers inside twist and spread the tight space as they attempt to find that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside the redhead that will make him scream. Sousuke knows he’s found the spot when Rin’s fingers tighten their grip along his arms, nails digging into the flesh. He throws his head back, crimson hair creating a halo, a beautiful contrast against the snow white pillow. Moan after moan escape his parted lips, Sousuke becoming harder as he listens to his partners desperate cries. 

“Ke-Keep hitting there…” The fingers hit the spot dead on with each thrust. Sousuke almost doesn’t want this part to stop, enjoying the sight of causing his boyfriend to unravel. He curls his fingers, caressing his prostate with gentle strokes. 

“O-oi…come on.” The tone is demanding yet he grinds his hips and ass into the fingers, causing them to go deeper inside. 

“I want to make sure you’re prepared enough, Rin.” He brings one of his sweaty hands up to brush a piece of Sousuke’s hair back, smiling gently at the concerned expression his boyfriend is wearing. He knows Sousuke would never do anything to hurt him and would do everything in his power to make sure his pleasure came first. However, he wants them to feel this pleasure together.

“I’ll be okay, Sou…I’m not going to break.” His other hand travels down to grab desperately at Sousuke’s wrist. With a moment of reluctance, the fingers deep within the body below him pull out. Fortunately there is a box of kleenex on the desk and he wipes his fingers on one. 

“If it hurts…”

“I promise I will tell you if it hurts, okay?” Hands travel to the back of Sousuke’s neck, pulling him down for a loving kiss. Both feel an overwhelming surge of love towards the other and their lips move slowly against each other. They part and connect a few more times before Sousuke reaches over to the dresser drawer, pulling a small packet out. Rin’s eyes are glazed over but he recognizes it as a condom and he feels a lump form in his throat. He can’t believe this is happening. Him and his boyfriend are finally going to make love. Their souls and hearts have already connected but now he wants their bodies to connect finally as well.

“Uh…um…” Rin mumbles embarrassingly into the back of his hand, not knowing how to form the question he wants to ask.

“Hmm?” He backs away slightly, taking a moment to take in the sight of his naked boyfriend. Legs spread out wide, sweaty hair sprawled on the pillow with his quivering hand over his mouth. He knows Rin like the back of his hand but sometimes even he can’t read him.

“Ah…well…” 

“Spit it out, Rin.” Sousuke knows he has to be abrupt at times, even if he knows Rin usually lashes out when he does. 

“Oi, shut up…I mean…” He wants to kick Sousuke but he bites his retort back, knowing this is supposed to be their first time and he doesn’t want anything to mess it up, even when his boyfriend irritates him at times, “Neither of us have have done it with anyone else, right?”

“Right?” 

“Then…do we need that?” He points at the condom between Sousuke’s fingers. He swears his face is on fire and he wants to crawl into a hole to hide. How could he ask something so embarrassing?

“You mean…you want to…”

“I want to feel _you_ …” 

“Are you sure? Won’t clean up be a pain?”

“I don’t care, we can deal with that when the time comes…please?”

Sousuke stares at the foil package for a minute before looking back at Rin. The passion in his eyes clearly reveals to him that Rin is serious and isn’t just caught up in the moment. He puts the condom back in the drawer before leaning down to kiss Rin’s soft lips, tongue poking out to pry his partners lips open. Rin moans around the warm appendage invading his mouth. He returns the kiss enthusiastically, hands running through short, cropped hair. The bottle of lube appears again and Sousuke makes sure to coat his throbbing erection with a considerate amount.

Sousuke reaches down to grab a hold of his hard, slippery length, lining it up with the redheads entrance. Rin moves his hands to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his anus to create easier access. He slowly enters inch by inch, watching Rin’s reactions and making sure to watch for any signs of discomfort. 

“Hah…” An unpleasant sound escapes his lips and a hand flies up to his mouth, sharp teeth digging into the flesh as he bites the tender skin. 

“Shit…Rin, want me to stop?” It’s not like he wants to stop, the tightness around his cock giving him an enormous amount of pleasure but he would never want to hurt Rin. He attempts to pull out, however strong legs wrap around his waist, keeping him locked in place.

“No…j-just go slow…” _Slow_...He isn’t sure how slow he can manage to go when all he wants to do is plunge deep inside but he does his best to slide in bit by bit. The feeling overwhelming and he has to bite his lip hard to stop himself from screaming out. There’s no way he wants Rin’s neighbours to hear what’s going on in their bedroom.

They take their time, going slow and waiting for Rin to adjust to the size as his length sinks deeper and deeper until pubes tickle the flesh of his ass. It take a few minutes before Rin nods his head and Sousuke takes it as a sign to start moving. He moves slowly at first, still concerned with hurting him but the pace quickens when Rin’s powerful arms wrap around his muscular back. The rhythm becomes natural. Hips move back and fourth, length going in and out, not quite leaving his body with each thrust. . 

“T-there feels…good…” Rin gasps out, immensely enjoying the feeling of Sousuke’s cock slide in and out. Hips thrust upwards in an attempt to get Sousuke to keep hitting that spot. He grabs Rin under the knees and tilts him back, ass and hips lifting off of the bed.

Time seems to almost come to a stand still as both feel their heads spin, their sweaty, naked bodies creating immense heat between them. Neither can believe they are finally doing this. Their bodies have finally become one.

“Oh…holy s-shit, _harder_ , Sousuke…” Sharp, pointy teeth dig into the dark haired male’s good shoulder, almost hard enough to break the skin.

“Rin…I’m going to cum…” He swallows each moan and groans in response, feeling his orgasm ready to explode. 

A hand hurriedly reaches down and grabs Rin’s hard erection, pumping it in time with the messy thrusts. They both know their movements are incredibly sloppy and out of time but neither care, both too filled with euphoria to care.

“Me too.” His voice falters, his breath pitches slightly as his prostate is struck with each thrust. Foreheads press together, their eyes meet for a split second before closing in absolute pleasure. Sousuke comes first, emptying his fill inside Rin. Finger nails dig into the tanned back, guaranteed to leave angry red marks that would be questioned if noticed by anyone. Rin shivers at the feeling of being filled, not sure whether it’s a good feeling or not but his orgasm hits him hard and he spills over his stomach and Sousuke’s awaiting hand. Sousuke lets his body fall onto Rin’s, taking care not to crush him. His shoulder aches and his body is frozen, not able to move quite yet. They let their tired lips meet, not really kissing but just resting against each other. 

“I love you…” He breathes out into Sousuke’s open, panting mouth. It’s the first time he’s verbalized those words to his lover. He wanted to save those words for a more romantic setting but he doesn’t regret it at all. He brings his hands up to cup his brunette boyfriend's cheeks before placing a swift kiss on his mouth. Arms anchor around Sousuke’s neck, pulling him in for a loving hug.

“I love you, too…” There is no hesitation in returning the words that sound beautiful, like music to Rin’s ears. Sousuke has been in love with Rin for years and has been waiting for this moment for a long time and nothing could be more perfect. The legs clamping around his waist loosen their grip and the shivering arms around his neck from the mind-blowing orgasm fall away from him. Sousuke takes a few deep breaths before rolling off of Rin to lay beside him. Crimson eyes meet teal eyes, the haze of passion slowly disappearing and they both smile sweetly at each other.

“Rin…” The name falls out from his lips after a few moments of blissful silence.

“Hmm?”

“I want to move to Australia.”

“Wha? Are you serious!?” He turns towards Sousuke, eyes widened in shock.

“It won’t be for another few months, but yeah…”

“I-I…Move in with me??” Words fumble out from his lips, surprised at himself that he was even able to form words from the overwhelming emotions he is experiencing right now. He suspected Sousuke was going to eventually move here with him but neither had a serious talk about it before. He couldn’t be more excited that they won’t have to just be satisfied with video conversations, that soon enough they will be able to spend every day together.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Tears gather in Rin’s eyes and Sousuke honestly isn’t even surprised. He knows Rin cries a lot but he knows this time he isn’t crying because he’s hurting or angry. The smile on his face proves to him that he’s truly happy. And _he’s_ the one who made him this happy. There’s no hesitation as both lean in for a kiss. Even Sousuke can feel tears building up in the corners of his eyes. The pull away simultaneously, rolling onto their sides to face each other.

Rin snuggles closer, throwing an arm around his waist to leave light kisses against Sousuke’s neck, a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin. Sousuke rubs a hand up and down his back soothingly, enjoying the afterglow and the attention he is receiving from him. Both of them hum in contentment, no more words needed to be said. They know they should clean up but neither have the energy to move. That and they don’t seem to care. 

While both know that their first time was messy and the movements were not perfect, it was worth the wait. They will soon have all the time in the world to only get better and do this more often. Sousuke hopes his shoulder is better for next time, or he could try to talk Rin into possibly riding him. 

He knows that it won’t take much convincing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I was going to write the smut more in detail but it's really hard and I felt like it was too much. I've written smut before but it seems to just be getting harder so this might be my last smut I ever write. Or if I DO write another, it will be VERY brief and less detailed.
> 
> Also I probably will not be writing any more fanfics until October. I'm still busy at work, and writing on my days off is becoming too much. I will be back for sure, because I have idea's for drabbles. But I am going to take a break.
> 
> Anyways, I'm also still struggling with writing third person. I was also hoping, if anyone is interested out there, to do a collab with someone! So please let me know if you're interested. 
> 
> If you guys see an unfinished sentence please let me know lmao I swear I left one unfinished and I cannot find it.
> 
> **Also, the way I depict SR is how I see them, if you don't agree or have a problem with it, please don't comment and tell me I have portrayed them in the wrong way. Any SR smut I write is bottom Rin, top Sousuke.


End file.
